


Definitely not a birthday present

by SpiltWords



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltWords/pseuds/SpiltWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: E/R Shower sex.</p><p>Grantaire doesn't want Enjolras to know he was snooping, so he does what any loving boyfriend would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely not a birthday present

No one knew when Enjolras’ birthday was, not even Combeferre. So Grantaire couldn’t help checking that one time he had left his university profile up on his laptop whilst he went to get another coffee, assuming that Grantaire was still asleep since he was still in bed and it wasn’t even noon yet.

His excuse was that he didn’t want to be a bad boyfriend and that if he got him a present then obviously he would have known he had been snooping around but really, it was just that Enjolras had been so busy with his university work lately that Grantaire was now very needy.

He let himself into Enjolras’ apartment with the spare key that he kept hidden under the door mat and quickly began to shed his clothes. He knew Enjolras’ routine perfectly. It was eight in the morning and he’d just be stepping into the shower after having a cup of coffee, checking his emails and then the news and he was correct. He heard the shower being turned on and the sudden spray of water against glass and a satisfied grown from Enjolras.

By the time Grantaire had reached the bathroom he was naked and half hard between his legs. He slipped the door to the bathroom open and watched the blonde stood with his back to him for a few moments, appreciating the muscles of his back and the very slight curve to his waist. He hurriedly opened the door to the shower, laughing at the look of pure surprise on Enjolras’ face before closing it behind him.

“What- What the hell?” Enjolras spluttered out. Grantaire quickly silenced him with a kiss which Enjolras eagerly returned, allowing Grantaire to push him back against the wall and tangle his fingers in the mans blonde curls. A sigh escaped Enjolras’ lips as he placed his hands on Grantaires hips, soon grinding against the other.

Grantaire pulled away, drawing a small whine and a blush from the others mouth as he grabbed the shower gel and slowly began to wash himself, all the while aware of Enjolras’ eyes on him. He took his time before he dropped the sponge, grinning to himself as he knelt down as if to pick it up before turning to look up at Enjolras. He eagerly licked his lips before taking the blondes length in his hand and slowly swirled his tongue along the tip of his erection, drawing out a long moan. “Taire, get up,” he protested, leaning his head back against the wall. “I have work to do.”

“It can wait,” he smirked as ran his tongue along the underneath of his erection before engulfing him in his mouth. Enjolras moaned as he thrust forward. He placed his hand in Grantaires hair, tugging on it lightly as he felt himself brush against the back of his throat. He helplessly let out another moan as Grantaire began to bob his head. This was one of the many things that Enjolras was grateful for, somehow the artist had no gag reflex and whilst he had been hesitant at first, not wanting to hurt him, now it drove him wild.

He gasped as he felt a tightening in his stomach and quickly pulled Grantaire off of him. He yanked the other to his feet and spun him around. “Bend over,” he breathed and Grantaire did so, bracing his hands on the wall in front of him. Enjolras wasn’t slow or gentle about preparing him, he thrust two soaked fingers inside of him, drawing an ungodly howl from between the others lips and if he hadn’t known this was exactly how he liked it, he would have stopped. He crooked his fingers, the noise dying down into pained whimpers as he rocked his hips back, working himself open on the fingers inside of him.

He placed kisses down his back as he scissored his fingers, adding a third. Soon the artist was moaning, his face pressed against the wall as he tried to move faster. When Enjolras removed his fingers he let out a small whimper at the sudden loss before he felt something pressing against his entrance and  _oh_ … that was just what he needed. The first thrust was gentle, he paused as he let Grantaire adjust to his length buried inside of him before he started to thrust again.

He didn’t moan or whimper like Grantaire did when he was lost in the moment. He was silent and stoic, the occasional grunt left his lips when he felt the other tighten around him and his hands rested next to Grantaires on the wall until he knew Grantaire was close as his moans became higher and he tried to push back faster against him. Enjolras obliged as he pulled himself almost all the way out, leaving only the tip of his length inside of him before he thrust inside until his entire length was inside of him. His thrust was fast and erratic, drawing out more moans from the mans lips.

His slim fingers wrapped around the others length, icy cold despite the temperature of the shower and he stroked him quickly, expertly and it only took a few strokes before Grantaire came, painting the wall of the shower and Enjolras’ hand. He continued to thrust, burying his face in Grantaires shoulder as he hissed, feeling the others muscles tighten around him and that was all he needed. His arm wrapped around the others waist as he held onto him for support, his vision going white as he came.

He was still for a few minutes before he pulled out and leaned back against the other side of the shower, watching Grantaire panting as he kept his hands on the wall for support. “Stay tonight,” Enjolras told him breathlessly and that was all it took for Grantaire to turn and crash his lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> http://thewolfdaughter.tumblr.com/


End file.
